Stolen Kiss
by tastymangopudding
Summary: Raven has been waiting a long time for this. A quick oneshot. BBxRae


**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-click! A pale-skinned hand hit the clock's sleep button. Raven sat up quickly, her heart pounding. This was it. She had dreamed about it for days. Planning in the dark recesses of her room. The empath touched down on the floor gently, quivering with excitement. After days of indecision and inaction, she was finally going to do it. Really do it. It was the perfect day, after all. Robin had set up a strict 10 P.M. curfew, as he had an especially tiring obstacle course for the team at 8 sharp. Raven slid her door open slowly, fearing the sound would wake up everyone in the tower. She tiptoed across the cold carpet floors, cringing when her delicate foot accidentally found the creaky spot across the hall. Shit! They're probably all awake now! After a moment of silence, assured no one had awoken, she continued onward.<p>

Beast Boy was tired. So very tired. However, sleep remained just beyond his grasp. The changeling had been awake all night, thoughts running through his head. He knew he should be asleep, as Robin had told the Titans to get a full night's rest for the most intense training session yet that he'd prepared. But the green-haired youth was unable to get that luxury. His thoughts slowly settled on his crush. He imagined her violet hair, beautiful eyes, soft skin, perfect curves. Beast Boy smiled as he remembered the moments they'd shared, good and bad. Then he sighed sadly as he realized he probably wouldn't ever get a chance with her. He had tried time and again to get her to warm up to him, without success. She only pushed him away, figuratively and literally, and that hurt. But he wouldn't stop trying. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Dammit! Robin's gonna see I'm awake! He's gonna be so pissed! Quickly Beast Boy pulled the covers up to his neck, closed his eyes, and began fake-snoring as he heard his door swish open.

Raven's heart was still beating like a drum as she reached his door. You can do this. You can do this. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she opened the door. A quick scan of the room showed that her intended target was still asleep. Although, that wasn't a huge surprise as he had once slept through one of the fiercest thunderstorms she'd ever experienced. The empath inched steadily closer to the snoring teen, a small smile on her face, although the rapid thumping in her chest did not cease. She prayed her powers didn't go haywire as she drew nearer. Oh my God, I'm actually going to do this. Raven made sure to avoid the piles of stinky clothes on the ground as she made it to his bedside. Now or never.

As Robin entered his room, Beast Boy began to worry. He was a master detective after all, trained by none other than the legendary Batman. Surely the boy wonder could tell if his teammate was awake or not. His heart began to pace uncontrollably. Then the changeling's nose noticed something was off. Wow, is Robin using some kind of weird new cologne? He smells like...like lavender and-oh shit, that's not Robin. The jade-skinned Titan wondered why in the world the person who had previously occupied his wishful thoughts would be in his room now. Maybe she left something in here. Nah, why would she even come in here anyway? Shit, she's probably gonna exact revenge for that prank I pulled with the chocolate pudding and whoopee cushions. Beast Boy mind searched frantically for reasons why he was about to be pummeled. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt his covers being lifted on one side. The changeling felt utter euphoria as something large and warm snuggled into his side. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. This has to be a dream. He felt her soft hand on his bare chest (as he slept in only boxers) and the other on his cheek. Beast Boy felt fortunate that the dark room concealed his blush as he struggled to get his breathing under control and maintain the guise of sleep.

He looks so peaceful. Raven blushed as she realized her secret crush was wearing nothing to cover his chest. Her heart nearly bursting out of her own, the empath went for it and lifted his covers, crawling into bed next to him. She practically melted as she felt his warm body. He really had grown these past few years. His body took on muscle, but still stayed perfectly lean. He was no longer the scrawny green been he had once been. Gently Raven put on hand on his muscular chest. Holy shit. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I'm touching him. I'm gonna do this! She caressed his formed jaw with the other hand, bringing his face towards her. One of his fangs jutted out adorably, making her all the more ready to do what she had wanted to for a very, very long time.

Beast Boy was about ready to explode. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last as he felt her turn his head to face her. Is she going to do what I think she-

It's too bad he's never going to know any of this happened. Oh, how she wished he liked her. However, this was probably an impossibility. She'd pushed him away so many times when he tried to be friendly to her. Sighing, she smiled and grabbed his face gently with both hands, moving a bit to rest her chest atop his. Slowly Raven closed the distance between their two faces into a passionate kiss. Oh. My. God. This must be what Heaven is like.

This must be what Heaven is like. As soon as her oh so perfect lips touched his, he decided if he died right there he'd do so without any regrets. Beast Boy's entire being lit up in a full-body blush, and wanted so so badly to kiss her back. But he knew if he did, she'd probably get scared and run off, and the awkwardness that ensued would drive her away forever. The changeling almost cried out as he felt her pull away, and the warmth of her body left his side.

Raven felt a mixture of a thousand emotions as she reluctantly pulled away, and hoped nothing in his room would blow up. The empath sighed sadly as she slowly slid out from under the covers, and planted one last parting kiss on his forehead before tiptoeing towards the door.

When the green teen felt her soft lips on his forehead, which was probably the last time he'd ever feel them, he knew he had to do something. But fear and nervousness kept him frozen in place. He heard her footsteps growing fainter as she neared the door, and he finally acted.

"Hey Raven," she heard him say softly. The empath immediately stiffened. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! He knows! He woke up! He's gonna hate me! "You're a pretty good kisser."

Cyborg loved his midnight sandwiches. The perfect combination of meats from breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Food worthy of the gods. A package of pure "deliciositisity." The mechanical Titan's mouth watered in anticipation. The last time he'd had a sandwich of this caliber, he was rudely interrupted by a host of Slade-bots. Cyborg sat down on his favorite couch spot, turning on the television to a recorded episode of Young Justice. As he took the first bite of his magnificent meal, the TV suddenly became encased with black energy and cracked, then exploded. The lights in the room followed suit. Before the metal man could contemplate what had just happened, his parts became covered with said energy. As he felt his body slowly being added to the maelstrom of objects flying around the room, his sandwich fell out of his hands. Watching it tumble slowly to the ground, a tear came to his eye. Not again!

The End

Thanks for reading!

Feel free to review, and no flames please


End file.
